The violin clef
by Sophies-Welt
Summary: This is going to be a Hameron story. It treats with the stuff why she became a doctor and how House and her met.
1. Chapter 1

This going to a Hameron story. It treats with the stuff why she became a doctor and how House and her met. (At the beginning, she wasn't raped, just drugged)

I don't own House or any of this persons.

And please review, it makes me continue the story!!!

* * *

** Why did Cameron become a Doctor?**

Cameron was never happier than today, finally she had finished school! And today was the night of the nights because David, a guy for whom she had a crush ever since she saw him, had finally asked her out to the ball.

She had prepared herself the whole day, hardly doing anything different than getting ready, started to curl her long brown hair and adored her new green dress, which had the same color like her eyes. When she came down her mother was speechless. Her mother knew she was a beauty but she had never looked so breathtaking like today. Her mother had bought her a silver bracelet with a clef because Allison adored playing the piano and singing and her mother thought perhaps it would give her a clue neither what she'll do in the future because her daughter didn't know what she should study nor what she wanted to become.

Allison felt nervous, all she ever wanted was to go out with David and now she was anxious he wouldn't appear. But then the door bell rang, her heart was starting to beat rapidly when she saw him. He looked awesome, his blond hair, his blue eyes and the suit even underlined it.

When they arrived at the ball it was already very crowded. David introduced her to his friends and the boys went to fetch a drink for the girls, but secretly planning how they could make Cameron a fool out of herself. The boys decided to make her sing, when she sang at the choir of the school she always sang horrible, but that was because they just sang religious song and she hated it.

So when they returned with the drinks the director of the school was making an announcement.

"Dear people, I have been told that a certain Allison Cameron is going to sing for us tonight, Allison, where are you?"

Half of the school was beginning to laugh; they knew this would be something to really make fun of her and Allison was simply shocked in that moment. She wanted to enjoy this day and not go up there and sing, but they were all now shouting her name. She had to do it.

She finished her drink with one gulp and started walking forward. There was a band playing with 4 amazing looking young men. She knew she could do it, she just hoped the band could play the songs she could really sing. She wanted to proof everyone wrong. She had an amazing voice and she was inwardly smiling to show them her talent. She went to the piano player to ask him to play her favorite song but then their eyes met, cobalt blue eyes with emerald green and it seemed as the world had stopped. They were just staring at each other when one of his band made cleared his throat.

"Em, what do you want to sing?" Greg was trying to act normal and Allison started to blush furiously.

"Do you know the song _Orange colored sky_?" she stuttered and looked with wide pleading eyes at him. He raised one of his brow, he was skeptical that she could sing it, it was a difficult song.

"Sure." Was all he answered and she was smiling and walked to the microphone in the middle of the stage

The band was beginning to play and half of her class mates already started laughing but then she began to sing and all of them stopped laughing and stared at her…she could sing, she could really sing and had an amazing voice…even Greg was surprised 'cause he had noticed the reaction of the others earlier and so he thought she was choosing the wrong song but now, now he was really amazed by this girl. When the song ended she looked over at him and he started to play another one, he hoped she knew, but he was quite sure. When Allison heard that he was starting to play _L-O-V-E_ she just grinned wider at him and he was more than content with it. After they finished this song they were all stunned into speechlessness and Allison received giant applause. During that Greg was talking to his band and they started to play _Someone like you _while Greg asked her for this dance which she accepted. She was more than happy, she had proven all of them wrong and now she was dancing with an amazing looking guy who was probably more than ten years older than her, but it didn't matter to her. He was a good dancer and a better musician. They were so focused in each other eyes that they didn't recognize when the song ended until David cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry, your boyfriend is …I have to continue playing, so excuse me" Greg told her.

"Well…ok." Was all Allison could answer, she didn't wanted this dance to end and neither to spend time with David, she knew it was his idea to make her sing.

"How are you Darling, you were amazing up there" he told her "Here have something to drink, you must be thirsty" he gave her a cocktail.

"Yes, thank you" she drank nearly the whole glass 'because she was really thirsty.

…later that evening

Greg and his band were packing their stuff and where about to leave when Greg's car didn't want to start. He was cursing it; it always didn't work when he wanted to get home quickly. His day had been really exhausting; in the morning he had a big fight with his girlfriend Stacy because she couldn't understand that he loved to play with his band even if he had to move to another city the next week. She always wanted that everything was going her way and it was starting to nerve him extremely. And this girl today had totally thrown him out of balance, her eyes and her voice, she was amazing! He shouldn't think so because he already had a girlfriend and this girl was at least ten year younger than him.

He got his car finally working and drove down the street when he saw a girl stagger down the street as well, she was barefoot and looked like she was about to fall down. He hated it when the people drank so much that they couldn't walk anymore, but he had finished medical school and was now a doctor so he was bound to care about medical relevant cases. Now the girl stumbled and fell down on her knees, the dress ripped at that part and blood was soaking it. He stopped his car on the other side, when he got out of it he shouted over:

"You girl, should've drank less, would have been better for us both." She slowly turned her head into his direction, tears running down her face

"Noooo…t….dru….nk." she slurred

"No, of course not" he replied sarcastically. But when he got down next to her and checked her eyes he knew immediately that she'd been drugged. With what he didn't know, but definitely been drugged.

"Can you get up with my help?" he asked her carefully

"Nooooo" she replied, she felt like she was unable to move any part of her body. So he had to carry her which was no problem at all. He carried her over to his car and sat her down on the passenger seat, fixed the safety belt and then started his car.

"Where do you live?" he asked her

"Doon..no" Great he thought! Now he had to take her home, he couldn't leave her anywhere.

"What's your name young lady, at least you should know that?" He started snark

"Al..son" that was when she blacked out completely. He drove to his apartment and was thankful that he had had a fight with Stacy today, so she wasn't staying at his place. As soon as he entered his flat she came back to her senses but all she said was "puke".


	2. Chapter 2

Alright he thought and carried her as fast as possible to his toilet and in the moment he sat her down she already started retching and he caught her hair just in time. That was when he recognized her tattoo, it was a violin clef at her neck, it looked amazing awesome, but now wasn't the time to think about it. He was nervous; he had just finished medical school, but never treated a patient on his own. And now there was this young lady, he didn't know and he neither knew, with what she'd been drugged.

When she finished throwing up she started to cry and through her sobs he couldn't understand anything. Greg knew that the next part would be a bit delicate. He had to check her medically, he knew she fell down on her knees, so that they probably need to be cleaned and he wanted to know if she'd been raped, but for him it didn't seem this way, perhaps she had escaped just in time. But nonetheless he had to get her out of her dress because if she continued vomiting the dress wouldn't make it up till tomorrow. So he had to undress her, his fingers were trembling slightly when he moved to the zipper of her dress, he already had told her that he had to do it, but it didn't seem as if she had recognized what he had told her. When he had freed her out of the dress, he redressed her with an old shirt of him, which went down to her knees, leaving just enough space to treat her wounds. Then he took of her bracelet before it could get lost in the toilet, it seemed to be a bit loose. He was glad he didn't see any traces of violence on her body and so he began disinfecting her wounds. The feeling of her smooth skin was sending him jolts of electricity through his body, but he was her doctor now and she nothing more than his patient. He then again checked her eyes and her pulse, but everything was ok in her condition, so he accompanied her to his bed where she blacked out again. So he went back to his bathroom and began cleaning it, when he finished with his work he went back to his room when he recognized that his bed was the only thing to lie down, this or the floor. He was afraid that when he lied down next to her and she'd awake earlier than him that she'd freak out, but actually it was less possible that she could be awake before him, so he decided to lie down next to her. He was extremely tired so that his eyes closed the moment he lay down.

When he woke up the next morning, she was still sleeping, he was checking if her pulse was alright, but it was back to normal. So he went to his kitchen to make some coffee when he heard her running for the bathroom. _Here we go_ again he thought and then it occurred to him that she'd feel probably more than horrible this morning. When she came back into the room she looked ashamed.

"I….I…don't know …anything from last night." she spoke in low voice and didn't dare to look into his eyes.

"Well, no wonder" He told her as being her doctor and her eyes shot up to meet his. "you have been drugged, probably by the rape drug, but can't say it clearly." He could see the relief in her eyes and she started to blush.  
"So you…you took care of me?" she asked hopefully and he simply nodded. Since when did he take care of someone else besides him? It was the same thing Stacy always accused him that he was being an egoist. Well, but in this case he just took care in being her doctor.

"Thank you." She said and blushed even more but it suited her in his opinion. When he took to cups she continued asking.

"You're the piano guy, aren't you?" stupid question she thought in the moment it has left her mouth.

"Yeah and my name's Greg, didn't catch your though, when you passed out."

"Allison." She answered and blushed once again. He thought it was quite funny that a person could blush so easily. But she was nervous; he knew it because she was fiddling with the hem of the shirt.

"Want a cup of coffee?" and she just nodded, but soon felt it wasn't a good idea because she started to feel dizzy and had to sit back down.

"Your head will be hurting for the next few days and the dizziness will continue a few days as well." He told her professionally "And I recommend you to get some blood test running to confirm that you've been drugged, shouldn't handle it easy." He gave her the cup and grabbed her wrist, checking her pulse once again.

"Well, at least you seem ok and your pulse is back to normal, that's good."

"Are you a doctor? Thought you were musician" she asked with wide eyes

"Well, I have just finished medical school starting my first job next week, but music is just my passion and had here a wonderful band, which I have to give up because I have to move." But then he smirked "But it seems to me that it's yours as well, isn't it? Still don't get it why most of them started to laugh when you got up on the stage" he questioned her

Now she had to smirk, to laugh at the stupidity of her classmates.

"Well, I sang in the choir, but we just sang church songs and I hated them, so I sang wrong, wanted to be excluded, but they never let me go."

"So why do you wear then the violin clef hidden?" with that he smoothed her hair from her neck to look once again at her neck. It was in this moment that Stacy opened the door and saw the two of them, his hand on her neck, she just in his shirt, her hair a mess and both sitting on his bed.

* * *

Please leave a review!!


	3. Chapter 3

„That's why you haven't called me back after the show. You've been busy doing her!!" Stacy yelled at him, then turned around and slammed the door. This noise wasn't very well for Allison's head and she felt like a train had run into it and she let out a moan of pain. Greg, who was moving into the direction of the door, ran back quickly to check if she was alright. Allison tried to stand up, but dizziness was coming over her again.

"It's…it's..." she was holding her head in her hands, trying to sooth the pain "better I go home."

"No." he nearly shouted at her "you're not yet in the condition to go back. Medically." he added quickly "I'll bring you back home later, alright?"

"Yes." She answered with a cracking voice and she lay back down. He was still sitting at the frame of the bed.

"Can I….may I ask you a question?" she asked hesitatingly

"Sure." He answered and his blue eyes fell back onto her green. He was trying to find out what she was about to ask, but he couldn't.

"Why did you become a doctor? Or why mad you choose this way?"

He was staring at her and she could see sadness floating through his eyes, but in the next moment his eyes were back to normal again.

"Well…have always been interested in science and I love solving puzzles, so I can combine both of those interests. " he was lying to her but he didn't, he couldn't tell her the truth.

Sleep was coming over her and he let her sleep. When she woke up a few hours later, he seemed to be gone, so she decided to take a shower, feeling now a little better than before.

* * *

…meanwhile outdoors

"Fuck, Stacy! How many times do I have to tell her, I didn't do her, she had been drugged, I took care of her." _It sounded odd to him, but in fact he had, even as a doctor_

"No. It wasn't me who drugged her! What do you think of me?" he was now shouting and some neighbors were already opening the doors.

"Fine, have it you way! Call me back when you've calmed down." With that he closed his mobile and went back in. _She didn't believe him, why? He had never given her a reason to mistrust him._

* * *

When he entered his flat again, Allison just came out of the bathroom, her green dress back on, her hair even more curly than the night before.

"Oh, sorry….I felt like taking a shower, hope you don't mind and please could you help me to close the dress?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure." He told her, he was now starting to zip the dress, enjoying the moment when his hand touched the skin on her back, between her shoulder blades and she was holding the air. Once again he took a look at the violin clef on her neck and he thought he hadn't seen anything sexier than this. "Done." he informed her with a heavy voice

"Thank you so much." She said and threw him an amazing smile

"Do you have to be that polite every time?" he snarled at her. He wasn't angry at her, he was angry with him, why was he having these thoughts about her, she was at least ten years younger, almost still a child. And when she smiled he felt something he never felt before. He couldn't solve this puzzle/mystery so he thought it was best to get rid of her.

"Well…Alright…" she was already blushing again "I think I should go…home now."

"Well, I'll drive you." He was grabbing his keys and she was following him. They drove back in silence and he insisted to accompany her to the door and explain it to her parents. They let him in and first her parents had been shocked but soon thanked him for caring about their daughter. He recommended them to let her do a blood test, to be sure and her mother promised him to do it.

When he was back at his apartment he thought about this situation. They hadn't switched numbers, nor promised to stay in contact, but somehow he wished they'd do it. Later when he entered his bathroom he found her silver bracelet with the violin clef, it was the only remembrance of this strange encounter.

But life sometimes plays funny games…

* * *

The story is now going to change, Allison will be working under Yule and…find out what'll happen, just review and I'll update soon!!


	4. Chapter 4

So here another chapter!! I hope you like it!!

And thanks to my lovely beta: VisualIDentificationZeta

* * *

Allison decided to become a doctor. She wasn't sure yet what exactly had influenced her decision, but it could have been the way she'd been so impressed with the young doctor who'd taken care of her.

Having finally finished medical school she was now working under Yule at Jefferson. Everyone had warned her he was boring, but she had been just happy having found a fellowship. At the beginning she'd liked it very much, he was predictable, always caring and had taught her a lot.

But now she'd been working for him half a year and it was simply annoying. She'd already learned everything he knew and it had become boring. Even other doctors were coming to consult her first, no longer Yule. When she had nothing to do she would read a medical journal or help out in the ER, but slowly she was becoming fed up with her life there.

It was one of those weeks when everything went wrong. On Monday she slept in because she hadn't heard her alarm clock and it was, of course, one of the days when all the staff was needed. Tuesday wasn't any better, she burned herself with hot coffee, ruined her new shirt and also spilled it over her laptop. Instantly praying it was still work she was checked her computer, but no such luck. And so her week continued, one disaster following another. When it finally turned Friday Yule ordered her into his office. She was by now really dis-spirited with her week so she thought she was going to be fired, but to her surprise it didn't happen, quite the contrary.

"Well, Dr. Cameron, I've taught you everything I know and now it seems to me, you're always bored." Yule opened the talk.

'_Here we go.'_ Allison thought and her face turned into a frown.

"So, I heard from a friend of mine, Lisa Cuddy, from PPTH, that she needs a consult for the renowned Dr. House. You may have heard that he's the best, but in this case he can't seem to find out of what is wrong with the patient…Well…yes, you've probably heard of his reputation, you shouldn't be too worried…"

"I'll do it!" Allison nearly shouted. She had heard of his genius and ability of being a pain in the ass, but hoped she could learn something new from him or his methods. Besides, being offered to work with him was an honor, even if it was only for a consult.

"Alright then, go over there and show them what you're made of! You're a smart person, Dr. Cameron, don't forget that." He smiled at her. He'd always had a soft spot for her, but only because she reminded him so much of his own daughter.

Allison was so excited she couldn't believe it. Her week had been chaotic and now she was being asked to do a consult with the best diagnostician of the United States. She was happy, but also a little anxious.

When she arrived at PPTH she was surprised that everything seemed to be made out of glass. She loved it and thought it must have been planned by a person who loved bright, airy rooms. A nurse showed her the way to the Dean's office and now, standing right before it, made her more than nervous, but nevertheless she took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in." Cuddy shouted from her desk and finished the file before she looked up to see a young woman standing in her office and she rolled her eyes.

"What did he do this time?" she asked in an annoyed voice and Allison was more than confused, something Cuddy noticed

"You're not here to complain about Dr. House's behaviour?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No…actually…it implies Dr. House, but not in that way…I've been sent over from Jefferson for a consult." Allison told her, still nervous, but wanting to seem self-confident. However, now Cuddy was frowning, slowly standing up and extending a hand to Cameron.

"Welcome, Dr…oh, I've forgotten the name." Lisa remarked thoughtfully.

"Dr. Cameron."

"Nice to meet you. Actually, I'm a bit stunned" Cuddy told her "Yule was always saying how brilliant you are and you're…you're so young!" she exclaimed. Cuddy would have never admitted it, but she was jealous. This girl was amazing: good looking, young, charming and apparently quite competent.

"Um... thank you." Cameron was blushing "So, what can you tell me about this case?"

Cuddy was taken aback by Cameron's professionalism.

* * *

It hadn't been House's week either. His leg had hurt even more, he'd been more easily irritated and for some reason he just couldn't concentrate. It was driving him crazy that he couldn't solve an easy case like this one. He would never tell anyone, but he had done some research, checked in the books, yet he still had absolutely no clue what he was missing or whether he had simply overlooked something.

A puzzle unsolved.

It was simply unacceptable. The other problem was Cuddy had given him a deadline, if he would have no solution until Thursday she would call someone for a consult and he _knew _she would call Yule because he was a good friend of hers. House hated Yule.

Which was why he was now he was sitting in his office, blinds drawn, to show that he didn't want to be disturbed. Yet it seemed that the Wombat wasn't getting the clue because Chase was now bursting into his office.

"House, Cuddy just called. She'll be here in a few minutes with a doctor she'd called for consult on this case and said that we…that we should make sure you behave." Chase stuttered a bit, afraid of House's reaction.

"Well, Dr. Chase, how long have you known me?" House asked him blankly and Chase quickly did the math.

"Well, it doesn't matter, what I wanted to say is: since when do I actually behave? Oh, and by the way, it's been 14 months, 6 weeks and 5 days since you've started working for me."

With that House plugged in his earphones and turned on his iPod.

Chase quickly retreated from his boss' office, glad to still be alive.

Foreman was sitting in his usual spot, reading a medical journal and smiling to himself. Chase was just too much of an idiot to know how to correctly deal with House.

Soon after Chase had left House's office they heard heels clicking down the hallway. It wasn't long before Cuddy entered the room, followed by the new doctor.

* * *

Want more? Please review...


End file.
